


(S)he the second child DE

by cyberspace92



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Other, Trans Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberspace92/pseuds/cyberspace92
Summary: Asuka Langley Sohryu hat ein Geheimnis und der eine der es herausfand ist kein geringerer als Baka Shinji.Asuka Langley Sohryu has a secret and the one who found it out is none other than Baka Shinji.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own Evangelion. I do own this pice of Fiction about Evangelion.  
> Author's Note: Ich besitze Evangelion nicht. Ich besitze jedoch dieses Werk das von Evangelion handelt.

"Wörtliche rede"  
 _'Gedanken'_  
  
  
Auch wenn es Ihr nicht gefiel hier zu sein stand sie trotz dessen in dem Krankenzimmer und wartete. So vieles war geschehen was dazu führte, dass Asuka Langley Sohryu in dem Krankenzimmer des third child stand und auf dessen erwachen wartete. Shinji war nicht ernsthaft verletzt oder in Lebensgefahr. Es waren die Schmerzen die er aushielt bevor seine Einheit 01 und Ihre Einheit 02 aus dem Vulkan gezogen wurden. Erst als er sich wirklich sicher war, dass sie und Ihr Evangelion aus dem Vulkan und in Sicherheit waren ließ seine Konzentration nach und er fiel wegen der Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht. Nach all dem was zwischen den beiden geschehen ist, selbst als er von ihrem dunkelsten Geheimnis erfuhr, riskierte er sein leben um ihres zu retten.   
 _'Er ist wirklich ein baka.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wörtliche rede"  
_'Gedanken'_  
  
  
Es fing alles mit ihrem ersten treffen an.  
Das second child sollte zusammen mit Evangelion Einheit 02 von Deutschland nach Neo Tokyo 3 gebracht werden. Auf einem Flugzeugträger und von einer ganzen Marine Flotte begleitet, befand sich Asuka Langley Sohryu auf dem weg nach Japan.   
  
Es war zwar eine eigenartige Entscheidung, Shinji zusammen mit seinen zwei freunden auf die Over the Rainbow wie der Flugzeugträger hieß mit zu nehmen, wo dieser sich noch mitten im Ozean und auf dem weg nach Japan befand. Misato meinte es wäre ein gute Gelegenheit für einen Ausflug und Shinji könnte sogar Kensuke und Suzuhara mit nehmen. Wehrend der Brille tragende Militär Nerd begeistert über die Technik der Schiffe redete ohne Luft zu holen blieben Shinji und Touji einfach in der nähe da das Gerede ihres Freundes sie nicht wirklich interessierte. Wo Touji sein Desinteresse frei zeigte blieb Shinji höflich und tat so als ob er zu hören würde. Da Kensuke ja so gut wie immer seine Kamera dabei hatte, war es auch kein wunder, dass er jede Sekunde die er auf dem Schiff verbrachte darauf fest hielt.   
  
Da es auf dem Flugzeugträger aber dutzende Jets und andere Flugzeuge gab, die starteten und landeten war es kein wunder, dass Touji seine Baseballkap vom wind davon geweht werden wurde. Als Touji versuchte seine Kopfbedeckung wieder einzufangen, kam ihm jemand unerwartetes zur Hilfe. Ein gelbes Sommerkleid und rote Schuhe tragend stand sie mit einem Bein Auf Toujis Cape. Die langen roten Haare im Wind wehent und mit einem selbstsicheren Gesichtsausdruck denn man nur mit dem Wort ÜBERLEGENHEIT beschreiben kann. „Ah hallo Misato lange nicht gesehen wie geht es dir?“ fing das Rothaarige Mädchen an mit Misato zu reden. „Mir geht’s prima und du bist so viel gewachsen seit damals.“ antwortete Misato die genau so wie Shinji und Kensuke nicht auf Touji achteten der sich wegen dem Schuh auf seiner Cap ärgerte. „Ja natürlich und nicht nur das meine Figur ist auch wunderschön ausgefüllt.“ entgegnete der Rotschopf.   
  
„Das ist das Offiziell auserwählte second child und Pilotin von Einheit 02 Asuka Langley Sohryu.“ stellte Misato das Mädchen den Jungs vor. Erneut wurde es sehr windig und diesmal wurde der Rock von Asukas Kleid hoch geweht. Touji und Kensuke bekamen kaum etwas zu sehen da sie sofort ihren Rock unten hielt. Weil die zwei hingesehen haben bekamen die zwei auch eine Ohrfeige. „Das ist die Betrachtungsgebühr!“ Shinji jedoch sah das Dilemma schon kommen und wendete seinen Blick vom Mädchen ab bevor ihr Rock auf geweht wurde. Auch wenn Asuka sah, dass Shinji versucht hatte nicht hinzusehen um sie nicht in eine Peinliche Situation zu bringen, sah sie ihn mit einem wütenden und beleidigtem blick an bevor sie auch ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Er wusste nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte, schließlich hat er ja nicht hingesehen wie Touji und Kensuke und trotzdem fand Asuka einen Grund um ihm eine zu klatschen.   
  
Auf die frage wer von den dreien das third child ist zeigte Misato natürlich auf Shinji. „Na ja, nicht viel zu sehen.“ antwortete sie was shinji, nicht wirklich von Leuten die er zum ersten mal traf, hören wollte.  
  
Als alle zusammen auf der Brücke des Schiffs waren nutzte Misato die Gelegenheit dafür um dem ohnehin schon verärgertem Kommandanten der Flotte die wichtigen Dokumente und befehle von NERV zu übergeben. „Hier stehen alle relevanten Daten zu Einheit 02, falls es zu einem Angriff eines Engels kommen sollte, wird die Mannschaft in der Lage sein den Evangelion kampfbereit zu machen.“ erklärte Misato dem Flottenkommandanten welcher jedoch nur stur antwortete: „Ich bin der Kommandant hier und sie und ihr Spielzeug tun nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis!“. Während Misato versuchte ihre ruhe zu bewahren wurde die Tür zur Brücke geöffnet und ein Unrasierter Mann mit langem dunklem Haar lehnte sich gegen Türrahmen. „So Zuversichtlich wie immer Katsuragi.“ mischte sich der Junge Mann in das Gespräch mit ein, woraufhin sich Misatos gesiecht geschockt verzog und Asuka mit aufgeregter stimme: „Kaji!“, schrie und nur noch Augen für diesen hatte.   
  
Der Flottenkomandant war von der Anwesenheit Kajis auf der Brücke nicht begeistert, weshalb Misato alle zusammen aus der Brücke raus scheuchte um das Brückenpersonal nicht weiter zu nerven. Da es sonst nichts mehr auf dem Schiff zu sehen gab, gingen alle in die Schiffskantine und setzten sich an einen Tisch. Die Situation am Tisch war zum einem gelangweilt und zum anderen angespannt. Touji und Kensuke saßen genau wie Asuka gelangweilt rum während Misato versuchte das geflirte von Kaji zu ignorieren. Von Misato ablassend wendete sich dieser Shinji zu und fing an ihn auszufragen: „Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe leben du und Katsuragi zusammen?“. „Eh Ja.“ antwortete Shinji wobei er sah, dass Kajis fragen alle mit Misato zu tun haben würden. „Könntest du mir sagen ob sie immer noch so wild ist im Bett?“ fragte Kaji ihn und bis auf Kaji und Shinji schrien alle wegen dieser unerwarteten frage auf. „Was willst du  damit sagen du Vollidiot!?“ schrie Misato ihn mit knallrotem wütendem Gesicht an. „Sie hat sich kein bisschen verändert.“ sagte Kaji und Misato wurde schlagartig bleich im Gesicht.  _'Ich sage besser nichts.'_  dachte sich Shinji und setzte ein zögerliches lächeln auf.  
  
„Na was hältst du von Shinji Ikari, Asuka?“ fragte Kaji den Rotschopf. „Das ach so großartige third child, er ist einfach nur langweilig.“ antwortete sie.   
  
_'Er hat nicht wie die zwei anderen Affen hingesehen als mein Kleid hoch geweht wurde! Macht er sich über mich lustig? Bin ich, die Asuka Langley Sohryu ihm nicht Attraktiv genug!? Er ist genau so wie alle anderen Kerle auch! Ich werd ihm schon zeigen, dass ich das Bestaussehende Mädchen bin! Nein, besser als alle anderen Frauen!'_  
  
„Asuka?“ sagte Kaji da der Rotschopf schon seit einiger zeit wütend vor sich her grübelte, woraufhin sie ihre Gedanken ruhen ließ und weiter ihrem Jugendschwarm Kaji zuhörte. „Na ja egal aber trotz dessen hatte er ohne Training während seines ersten Kampfes eine Synchronisationsrate von über 40%.“ sagte Kaji um ihr Interesse am second child wieder zu entfachen. Asukas Reaktion war genau das was er erwartet hat: „Mein Gott!“  
  
Nachdem Asuka die anderen gefunden hatte, schnappte sie sich sofort Shinji und nahm ihn mit auf das Schiff auf dem ihre Evangelion Einheit 02 transportiert wurde. Breitbeinig und mit ihren Händen auf den den Hüften stand sie auf der liegenden Einheit 02. „Einheit 00 und Einheit 01 sind ein Prototyp und ein Testmodel, also war es kein Wunder, dass ein untrainierter Pilot wie du, sich beim ersten mal überhaupt mit Einheit 01 Synchronisieren konnte. Meine Einheit 02 ist ganz anders. Sie ist das fertiggestellte Produktionsmodel das speziell für denn Kampf gebaut wurdeehhh?!“. Eine Schockwelle traf das Schiff bevor sie ihren Satz zu ende bringen konnte und viel fast von Einheit 02 runter. Die beiden rannten nach draußen nur um mit an zu sehen wie ein Schiff nach dem anderen versenkt wurde von etwas, dass sich Unterwasser bewegte und das mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete Shinji das Geschehnis bis er seine stimme wieder fand: „Könnte es sein … ein Engel?“. Worauf Asuka überrascht antwortete: „Was, ein echter?!“.  
  
Mit einer leicht beschädigten Einheit 02 kamen alle ohne ernste Verletzungen mit dem übrig gebliebenem Rest der Flotte in Neu Yokosuka an. Für Asuka war es die Gelegenheit ihr können als Pilot unter Beweis zu stellen. Für Shinji war es einfach nur Peinlich und eng in Asukas Ersatz Plugsuit zu stecken. Da dieser für ihn im Schritt zu eng war und im Brustbereich zu groß, war es schon ein wunder, dass Shinji sich überhaupt auf den Kampf mit dem Engel Konzentrieren konnte. Manche möchten meinen, dass von einem Engel Lebendig gefressen zu werden erbärmlich sei jedoch war der plan mit dem Engel an der Leine wie beim Fischen ein Erfolg. Asuka war jedoch  wieder in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.  _'Das third child sollte froh sein, dass er die Gelegenheit hatte meine wunderschöne Figur in meinem engen Plugsuit zu sehen! Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er wie die anderen auch seine Augen nicht mehr von mir bekommt!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Wörtliche rede"  
_'Gedanken'_  
  
  
„Zu mindest müssen wir die Verrückte nicht mehr wieder sehen!“ sagte Touji seinen zwei freunden. „Aber Shinji der Arme Kerl muss mit ihr den ganzen Tag in NERV rumhängen! Ha Ha!“  
  
_‚So schlimm ist sie nun wirklich nicht. Hoffe ich.‘_  dachte sich das third child und sah weiter schlechtgelaunt zu seinen freunden rüber.  _‚Sie mag zwar hitzköpfig sein aber wenn man sie erst mal kennen lernt, wird man sich schon verstehen.‘_  Shinji dachte zurück an ihr erstes treffen und daran wie sie Touji und Kensuke eine Geklatscht hat. Er hat zwar auch was abgekriegt aber er konnte ihr dafür nicht wirklich böse sein. Er konnte niemandem so wirklich böse sein oder für lange zeit nachtragend. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er sich mit Asuka anfreunden könnte irgendwann in der Zukunft.   
  
Hikari die Schülervertreterin für ihre Klasse, hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Jungs gerichtet. Zu einem wegen Touji der sich erst vor kurzem mit Shinji angefreundet hatte nachdem er ihn bei seinem ersten Schultag verprügelt hatte und zum anderem um auf zupassen, dass die anderen Mädchen in der klasse nicht versuchten, Shinji mit unanständigen Methoden schöne Augen zu machen. Er war nicht nur als Eva Pilot bei der ganzen Schule bekannt sondern auch bei den Mädchen als der bestaussehende Junge der Schule. Wo Shinji eher schüchtern und höflich war taten die Mädchen fast alles um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, selbst wenn das hieß ihm einen zufälligen blick unters Röckchen zu geben.  
  
Das rege treiben in der Klasse hörte auf als der Lehrer zusammen mit einer weiteren Person den Klassenraum betrat. Nachdem sie ihren Namen in Deutschen Buchstaben an die Tafel geschrieben hatte drehte sie sich der Klasse zu und stellte sich noch mal Persönlich vor: „Ich bin Asuka Langley Sohryu und ihr solltet froh sein, dass ich hier bin!“  
  
Kensuke und Touji waren in einer Art Schockzustand während Shinji nicht wirklich wusste wie er sich über Asukas Anwesenheit fühlen sollte. Er hatte schon eine Vorahnung gehabt, dass Asuka auf seine Schule kommen würde, schließlich ging ja auch Ayanami auf diese Schule. Hikari dachte nur wie hübsch Asuka ist und, dass die anderen Mädchen nun eine unbesiegbare Rivalin bei dem Kampf um Shinjis Gunst hatten.  
  
Auch wenn Touji und Kensuke die einzigen Jungs waren, die die neue Schülerin, Eva Pilotin und bestaussehende Mädchen der Schule nicht leiden konnten, verdienten sich die beiden mit heimlich geschossenen Fotos von ihr, eine Goldene Nase. Ihre Popularität war genau das was Asuka wollte. Von der gesamten Männlichen Schülerschaft, als das heißeste Mädchen der Schule angebetet zu werden. Diese Anerkennung ist es, wofür sie so hart gearbeitet hat. Auf der anderen Seite ist sie der Feind aller Mädchen der Schule. Viele wurden von ihrem Freund verlassen wegen Asuka. Die anderen Mädchen die noch Single waren sahen in ihr die größte  Rivalin im Kampf um Shinji da es ja nur natürlich ist, dass die Königin der Schule sich auch nur den begehrtesten Jungen nimmt.  
  
Als Asuka von dem Verkauf von Fotos von ihr hörte tat sie alles um heraus zu finden wer diese gemacht hat. Dass ihre Popularität durch die Fotos enorm anstieg war zwar ein Vorteil für sie, jedoch wollte sie verhindern, dass irgendwann Nacktfotos von ihr in Umlauf kämmen. Sie würde nicht zulassen dass irgendjemand sie Nackt sieht und lebend davon kommt.  _‚Wer auch immer die gemacht hat wird es bereuen dafür sorge ich und wenn ich die nicht finde werde ich dafür sorgen, dass keiner sich mehr traut welche zu kaufen!‘_  Shinji war es nicht da war sie sich sicher.  _‚Er hatte ja schließlich kein Interesse an meinem Körper gehabt damals auf dem Schiff!‘_  
  
Erneut entflammte in Asuka die Wut, die sie auf das third child hatte aber entschied sich, dieses Problem später in Angriff zu nehmen. Jetzt musste sie dafür sorgen, dass der Handel mit den Bildern von ihr aufhörte. Da es immer noch ihr erster Tag an der Schule war, konnte sie diejenigen die die Bilder verkauften nicht finden, also setzte sie ihren Plan B in die tat um. In einer Pause in der die meisten Schüler auf dem Hof waren, stellte sie sich hin und suchte nach einem Jungen, der Fotos von ihr hatte wo sie im Schulbadeanzug zu sehen war. Das war nicht schwer da das eines der beliebtesten und am meisten verkauften Bilder war. Asuka fand auch so gleich drei Jungs die Sabbernd über Fotos von ihr hingen. Da die drei nur auf die Bilder achteten merkten sie erst, dass Asuka auf sie zu kam als sie ihnen bereits die Bilder weg genommen hatte. „Hey was soll das! Das sind mein … ?!“ fing der eine von den dreien, dem das Badeanzug Foto gehörte an zu protestieren, verlor aber schnell seine Stimme als er sah wer ihm das Bild weggenommen hatte.   
  
„Aha es stimmt also! Einige Perverse Idioten nehmen heimlich Fotos von uns Mädchen auf und verkaufen sie untereinander!“ schrie Asuka beinah um auch unbedingt die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler zu bekommen. Sofort kamen die ganzen Mädchen die in der nähe waren zu Asuka und fragten ob das wahr sei. „Wirklich? Haben die von uns Bilder gemacht?“ fragte eine woraufhin eine andere antwortete: „Ja guck her! Da sind Sohryu und andere Mädchen aus unserer Klasse in Badeanzügen drauf!“ Die ganzen Jungs witterten die Gefahr und versuchten sich davon zu machen. „Hey die ganzen Kerle versuchen weg zu laufen! Die haben garantiert auch welche!“ sagte Asuka mit lauter stimme und das Chaos war in vollem Gange.  
  
Asuka wusste schon am ersten Tag, dass sie nicht sehr beliebt war bei den Mädchen und es war ihr eigentlich auch egal, bis die ersten Bilder von ihr auftauchten. Wenn sie schon nicht raus finden konnte wer die Bilder machte und verkaufte dann würde sie einfach dafür sorgen, dass sich keiner mehr traute welche zu kaufen oder zu machen. Die Mädchen der Schule auf ihre Seite zu ziehen um, sie dann auf jeden Pubertierenden Kerl zu hetzen, der auch nur ein Bild von Asuka und anderen Mädchen hatte, war der perfekte plan um für jetzt und für die Zukunft, den verkauf von Bildern dieser Art zu verhindern. Wer noch nicht von den Mädchen erwischt wurde, verbrannte die Bilder freiwillig oder wurde sie sonst irgendwie los. Touji und Kensuke machten ihr Geschäft sofort dicht und der Militär Nerd brachte von da an nie wieder eine Kamera mit in die Schule.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wörtliche rede"  
_'Gedanken'_  
  
  
_‚Schlimmer kann der Tag nicht werden.‘_  dachte Shinji als er auf dem weg nach Hause war. Zuvor am selben Tag hatte ein Engel angegriffen und Einheit 01 sowie Einheit 02 wurden in den Kampf geschickt. Asuka musste ja unbedingt ihr können unter Beweis stellen, in dem sie sich mitten auf den Engel stürzte. Sie hatte das Ungeheuer zwar mit einem Schlag in zwei Hälften gespaltet aber als diese zwei Hälften sich in separate Engel verwandelten, ging für die zwei Evangelion Piloten die Hölle los.  
  
„Wir wurden gedemütigt! Auf die schlimmste Art und weise!“ sagte der Stellvertretende Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki, da Kommandant Gendo Ikari sich auf einer Reise befand und niemand wirklich wusste wo er sich befand. Asuka und Shinji hatten Glück im Unglück, sie kamen unverletzt aus dem Kampf und Kommandant Ikari, war nicht anwesend um ihnen und Misato die Konsequenzen ihres Versagens schmerzhaft vor Augen zu führen.   
  
„Das ist alles allein deine schuld third! Hättest du deinen job gemacht und mich von hinten unterstützt, hätte ich den Engel fertig gemacht!“ fing der Rotschopf an Shinji anzuschreien. „Wie hätte ich denn irgendetwas machen können! Du musstest dich ja unbedingt drauf stürzen ohne Vorwarnung!“ antwortete das third child.   
  
Shinji wollte sie nicht anschreien aber Asukas versuch, die Schuld an ihrem versagen ihm zu geben, war einfach zu viel für seine ruhige Persönlichkeit. Bereits kurz nach dem Gespräch mit Fuyutsuki, bereute Shinji seinen Verbalen -ausbruch.  _‚Ich sollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen, es war ja ihr erster Einsatz nach dem Kampf mit dem Schwimmendem Engel.‘_  war sein letzter Gedanke als er in Misatos Wohnung an kam. „Was ist hier los?“ fragte das third child als er sah wie die Wohnung und vor allem sein Zimmer, bis oben hin mit Umzugskartons voll gestopft war. „Na was denn wohl. Ich werde jetzt hier einziehen und mit Misato wohnen!“ antwortete ein in Freizeitkleidung gekleideter Rotschopf namens Asuka Langley Sohryu.   
  
„Aber wo soll ich dann hin?“ fragte Shinji der sich bereits Obdachlos auf der Straße sah. „Weiß ich nicht, ist mir auch egal!“ antwortete der Rotschopf und wollte sich bereits an das auspacken ihrer Sachen machen, als Misato mit der Antwort auf Shinjis frage kam. „Ihr werdet beide hier Wohnen und für die nächsten zwei Wochen, werdet ihr alles zusammen machen, um euch auf denn zweiten Kampf gegen denn Engel vor zu bereiten!“  
  
Schon seit einigen Tagen waren Asuka und Shinji nicht mehr in der Schule und einige fingen an sich bereits sorgen zu machen, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. Hikari Horaki die sich bereits am ersten Tag mit Asuka angefreundet hat, war nun auf dem weg um bei Asuka vorbei zu schauen was, der Grund für ihr fern bleiben vom Unterricht ist. Die Selbe Idee hatten auch Shinjis freunde Touji und Kensuke, die nach ihrem freund sehen wollten. Als sich die drei beim Wohngebäude trafen wo sich Misatos Wohnung befand, wussten sie noch nicht was auf sie wartete. Als sie dann bei der Selben Wohnung klingelten,  dämmerte es ihnen schon aber keiner wollte es wirklich glauben, nicht bis die Tür von Asuka und Shinji geöffnet wurde.  
  
„Ihr lebt in Sünde!“ ließ Hikari ihre Meinung verlauten. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge unter einem Dach, war für sie bereits Tabu aber Shinji und Asuka waren nicht einfach irgend ein Mädchen und irgend ein Junge. Beide waren die begehrtesten Singles der Schule und wenn das Attraktivste Mädchen mit dem Attraktivsten Jungen der Schule, in der selben Wohnung lebten waren unanständige Ereignisse Garantiert. Beide versuchten auch gleich ihre Situation zu erklären, jedoch war es nicht von Vorteil, dass sie dies gleichzeitig und Wort für Wort Synchron taten. „Es ist alles Misatos Idee! Wir sollen zusammen leben, zusammen Essen, zusammen Atmen und sogar im selben zimmer schlafen!“ Bevor Hikari auf das gesagte weiter reagieren konnte, kam auch schon Misato und bot den dreien an, mit in die Wohnung zu kommen.  
  
In Misatos Wohnzimmer ging das Chaos weiter, zumindest für Shinji und Asuka, denn wehrend die zwei Evangelion Piloten sich auf einer Tanz-matte zum Affen machten, sahen nicht nur Misato und ihr Warmwasserpinguin Pen Pen mit zu, sondern auch Touji, Kensuke, Hikari und sogar Ayanami. Wo Touji und Kensuke kein Interesse am getanzte von Shinji und Asuka hatten, war Hikari mit Pen Pen beschäftigt welchen sie wie ein Kuscheltier an sich drückte.   
  
„Du bist schon wieder aus dem Takt!“ schrie der Rotschopf als die zwei erneut nicht Synchron zur Musik tanzten. „Vielleicht ist nicht er aus dem Takt sondern du Asuka.“ meinte Misato woraufhin Asuka nur sagte: „Ha als ob!“. Mit einem grinsen im Gesicht entgegnete Misato: „Wollen wir‘s herausfinden? Rei?. Daraufhin stand Ayanami auf und nahm Asukas platz neben Shinji ein und fing an sich mit ihm Synchron zur Musik zu bewegen.  
  
_‚Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Die verdammte Puppe Schaft es beim ersten versuch? Die werden mich jetzt nicht mehr brauchen? VERDAMMT ICH KANN NICHT MEHR!‘_  
  
Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und aus der Wohnung raus. „Geh und entschuldige dich bei ihr!“ verlangte Hikari lauthals von Shinji. Es war zwar eine Angewohnheit von ihm sich immer zu entschuldigen, jedoch sah er bei dem was gerade eben geschah nicht, dass es seine schuld war.  
  
_‚Nur weil Asuka ein Mädchen ist ist soll ich mich für etwas entschuldigen für das ich nichts tun konnte? Es war ja Ayanami die Asuka vorgeführt hat und nicht ich. Es ist nicht immer die schuld von uns Jungs!‘_  
  
Sich zu entschuldigen hatte Shinji nicht vor, jedoch konnte er nicht einfach zusehen wie Asuka sich selbst in ihrer Trauer ertränkte. Da er keine andere Wahl hatte, lief er dem fliehendem Rotschopf hinterher.  
  
„Du wurdest hier her geschickt um mich zurück zu hohlen nicht war third.“ sagte das second child ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie waren vor einem kleinem Lebensmittelgeschäft und Asuka kaufte sich ein paar Getränke. „Ihr habt ja jetzt Wondergirl für die kommende Mission und braucht mich nicht mehr.“ sagte Asuka fast flüsternd. „Aber ich will mit dir diese Mission durchführen.“ antwortete Shinji. „Warum? Wondergirl kann es auf Anhieb perfekt wozu braucht ihr dann noch mich?“ fragte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Weil Ayanami nicht immer dazu in der Lage ist. Bei meinem ersten Kampf war sie schwer verletzt und deshalb wurde ich ohne Vorbereitung in den Kampf geschickt. Ich will mich nicht nur auf Ayanami verlassen müssen. Ich will mich auch auf dich verlassen können und um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich dich interessanter als sie weil du wenigstens mit mir redest.“  
  
_‚Was ist mit ihm? Er will mit mir weiter machen? Hat er nicht gesehen, dass Wondergirl sich besser angestellt hat als ich? Wieso interessiert er sich so sehr für mich?‘_  fragte sie in Gedanken wehrend sie das third child anstarrte. „Ich kann ja wohl schlecht die Erwartungen meines Pilotenkollegen enttäuschen, schließlich bin ich die Asuka Langley Sohryu! Na los third, wir haben nicht mehr viel zeit und ich muss Misato noch unbedingt zeigen wer die Beste Eva Pilotin ist!“


	5. Chapter 5

"Wörtliche rede"  
_'Gedanken'_  
  
  
Aufwachen, Zähneputzen, Essen, Trainieren, Schlafen gehen. Fast ganze zwei Wochen lang war das der Tages Ablauf von Shinji Ikari und Asuka Langley Sohryu. Was auch immer die zwei machten taten sie zu zweit und synchron zu einander. Die einzigen ausnahmen waren auf die Toilette gehen und Baden. Misato fände es zwar zum totlachen, wenn die zwei auch noch zusammen baden müssten, jedoch wehre die Gefahr, dass Asuka eines Tages schwanger ist einfach zu groß. Als sie denn beiden das als den Grund für die Ausnahme beim baden nannte, war die Reaktion der beiden eindeutig. Shinji wurde rot im Gesicht, allein der Gedanke an eine nackte Asuka war genug um ihm die Fähigkeit zu reden zu nehmen. "Ich? SCHWANGER! Nie in diesem leben!" schrie der Rotschopf und als sie in ihr zimmer zurück rannte, konnte Shinji Trauer in ihrem Gesicht sehen.  
  
Am letzten Tag vor dem finalen Angriff auf den Engel, musste Misato für die ganze Nacht in NERV bleiben, um sich für die Mission vorzubereiten. Asuka nutze die Gelegenheit zu ihren Gunsten. Die Nächte zuvor war Misato immer da wenn Asuka und Shinji im selben Zimmer schliefen. Da ihr Vormund nun nicht anwesend war, um Shinji von möglichen perversen dingen abzuhalten, entschied sie sich für diese Nacht in separaten Zimmern zu schlaffen. "Hör gut zu, ich werde in dem zimmer hier schlaffen und wehe du kommst hier rüber sonst wirst du dein ganzes leben nicht mehr froh!".  
  
Asuka verlangen nach Privatspähre konnte Shinji verstehen, jedoch tat es doch weh wenn sie ihm so etwas zutraute.  _'Ich wünschte sie würde mir etwas mehr vertrauen.'_  dachte sich Shinji wehrend er sich weiter für die Nacht vorbereitete. Als er in seinem Futon lag nahm er sich seinen SDAT Player und steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren.   
  
Nach einer Stunde ergriff ihn der drang zur Toilette zu gehen. Normalerweise ging er nachdem er sich hingelegt hat nicht mehr aufs Klo, jedoch  fand Shinji heute Abend keine zeit sich zu erleichtern und so musste er erneut, seinen Futon verlassen um dem ruf der Natur zu folgen. Von Asuka hatte er nichts mehr gehört und machte sich deshalb nicht die mühe an der Tür des Umkleidebereiches vom Bad zu klopfen.  _'Asuka schläft garantiert schon und sonst ist keiner außer uns da.'_  dachte er sich als er die Tür öffnete.  
  
Was Shinji hinter der Tür sah verschlug ihm den Atem. Er wusste wie gutaussehend Asuka war und nun sah er sie in ihrer vollen Pracht. Nur mit einem Handtuch auf ihrem Kopf sich die roten Haare trocknend, stand sie komplett nackt vor ihm. Schnell befanden Shinjis Augen auf Asukas ganzem stolz, ihre brüste die für ein Mädchen ihres Alters bereits groß und wohlgeformt waren. Egal wie schüchtern oder wie viel von einem Gentleman in ihm steckte, er war immer noch ein Junge der mitten in der Pubertät war. Sein blick wanderte weiter nach unten. Dort wo der begehrteste Schatz aller Jungs sich befand, sah Shinji etwas was ihm den Atem raubte. Zwischen ihren Beinen war nicht das äußere des weiblichen Geschlechts. Zwar sehr klein aber trotz dessen befand sich an der stelle wo Asukas Vagina hätte sein müssen ein Männliches Glied.  
  
Shinji wusste nicht mehr was genau danach geschah der Schock saß einfach zu tief. Er verließ das Bad ohne sein Geschäft erledigt zu haben und ging geradewegs zurück zu seinem Futon. Seine Gedanken fanden keine ruhe, er vergaß sogar seinen SDAT Player wie sonst immer zu benutzen und schaffte es erst in ein paar Stunden etwas schlaff zu finden.   
  
_'Ich bin am ende. Er hat es gesehen. Er wird es allen erzählen und sie alle werden mich für einen kranken Freak halten! Hikari wird mich verachten! Ich werde wieder zurück geschickt und in eine Irrenanstalt gesteckt, genau wie Mama!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asukas Geheimnis ist nun raus, zumindest Shinji weiß jetzt davon. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden diese FF zu schreiben da ich nichts auch nur annähernd ähnliches gefunden habe, selbst in Englischen Fanfiction Communitys bei denen es Tausende Evangelion FF gibt habe ich nur eine one-shot gefunden die mich zu meiner Story inspiriert hat. Hilfreiche Kritik ist gewünscht flamer ignoriere ich jedoch da es meine Story ist, wem sie nicht gefällt soll sie auch nicht lesen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wörtliche rede"  
_'Gedanken'_  
  
  
Der Tag des Kampfes rückte näher und alle waren nervös und angespannt wegen dem, dass bevor stand. Shinji und Asuka hatten in den letzten zwei Wochen trainiert, um für die zweite runde gegen den Zwillings Engel gewappnet zu sein. Das Training verlief ohne Probleme jedoch vermieden Shinji und Asuka so weit es möglich war, jeglichen Blickkontakt mit einander. Die beiden redeten nicht mit einander und Asuka schien deprimiert zu sein. All das machte Misato sorgen jedoch musste sie sich auf die jetzige Mission konzentrieren.  
  
Shinji war noch immer verwirrt von dem was er in der Nacht zuvor gesehen hatte. Es kam ihm wie ein schlechter Traum vor und so versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es einfach nur ein Traum war.  _‚Das ist bestimmt die schuld von Misatos Essen. Genau! Asuka kann unmöglich ein Junge sein!‘_  
  
_‚Jetzt ist nicht die zeit sich darum sorgen zu machen! Ich habe einen Mission zu erledigen! Ich muss mich Konzentrieren!‘_  versuchte Asuka ihre Gedanken zu ordnen um für den Kampf bereit zu sein. Sie will sich durch das gestrige Ereignis nicht behindern lassen, schließlich wollte sie zeigen wer der Beste Eva Pilot ist.  
  
Asukas versuche nur auf den Kampf zu achten, wurden mit Erfolg belohnt. Ihre Syncrate hatte sich zwar merklich verringert jedoch konnte sie es zumindest so gering wie möglich halten.  
  
Der Kampf verlief wie geplant mit der Ausnahme, dass die zwei die Landung ihrer Evangelion Einheiten nach dem Finalen Angriff von oben nicht hinbekamen und mehr oder weniger aufeinander liegend im Krater lagen, den der Engel bei seiner Zerstörung in den Boden unter ihnen riss. Es war der Erleichterung aller beteiligten zu verdanken, dass niemand das eigenartige verhalten der zwei Piloten weiter bemerkte.  
  
In ihrem Büro sitzend war Ritzuko Akagi mit der Auswertung der Daten nach dem Kampf beschäftigt als ihr etwas eigenartiges auffiel. Asukas Synchrate war wehrend des Kampfes niedriger als die anderen Einsätze zuvor. Das second child war erst seit kurzem in Neo Tokyo 3 und deshalb wurden auch noch keine Untersuchungen um ihren Gesundheitszustand durchgeführt.  _‚Vielleicht hat sie ja ihre Tage?‘_  dachte Dr. Akagi und suchte sich Asukas Krankenakte raus. Nach kurzem durch lesen von Asukas Akten blieb sie an einer stelle jedoch stehen.  
  
_‚Östrogen Tabletten? Weshalb wurden Asuka Hormon Tabletten verschrieben? Und diesen angaben nach schon seit Jahren?‘_    
  
Dr. Akagis Interesse war geweckt und sie würde schon sehr bald persönlich eine gründliche Untersuchung am second child vornehmen.  
  
In Misatos Wohnung ging es nun anders zu als in den Wochen zuvor. Shinji und Asuka mussten nicht mehr alles zusammen machen und durften endlich wieder in ihren eigenen Zimmern schlaffen. Eine weitere Veränderung war auch Asukas verhalten Shinji gegenüber. Wann immer sie ins Bad ging oder zum schlaffen in ihr Zimmer, warnte sie ihn davor auch nur daran zu denken ihr hinterher zu schleichen. Sogar Misato merkte, dass Asuka aggressiver als jemals zuvor, ihre Privatsphäre schützte.  
  
"Also, hast du Asuka nackt gesehen die Nacht zuvor?" fragte Misato mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Woher weißt du das!?" fragte Shinji geschockt den er hatte niemandem davon erzählt. "Wusste ich nicht, ich hab bloß geraten. Also hast du sie doch nackt gesehen!"  
  
Asuka war derweil nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen den sie stand nur außerhalb des Raumes in dem Misato Shinji ausfragte.   
  
_'Nein! Jetzt findet auch noch Misato es raus! Was soll ich nur tun!?'_  
  
"Es war nicht mit Absicht Misato! Ich wollte sie nicht nackt sehen!" antwortete Shinji einer lachenden Misato.  
  
Asuka hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie lief geradewegs in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
  
_‚Er macht sich über mich lustig oder! Er will mich gar nicht sehen!? Hält er mich nicht für Attraktiv genug!? ... Nein, nach alldem will er mich bestimmt nie wieder nackt sehen müssen. Für ihn bin ich jetzt ein ekelhafter Freak.‘  _  
  
Erst als sie auf ihrem Bett lag fiel ihr etwas das Shinji sagte auf.   
_'Ich wollte **sie**  nicht nackt sehen'_  
  
Wieso redete er von ihr immer noch als Mädchen? Er hatte doch gesehen, dass sie kein echtes Mädchen ist? Und wieso erzählt er es nicht weiter? Er hasst sie doch so wie sie ihn behandelt hat? Jetzt hatte er umso mehr einen Grund um sie zu Verabscheuen. Wieso erzählte er es nicht einfach und rächte sich für ihr verhalten ihm gegenüber?  
Asuka war verwirrt und wusste gar nichts mehr. Sie blieb einfach auf ihrem Bett liegen und versuchte einzuschlafen aber erst nach Stunden kam der Schlaf.  
  
Der nächste Tag war für Asuka der schlimmste Tag bis jetzt. Auf dem weg zur Schule wollte sie eigentlich so weit weg von Shinji sein, wie nur möglich aber tat es nicht. Sie musste ein Auge auf das third child haben, da er jeder zeit seinen Freunden oder anderen Schülern ihr Geheimnis verraten könnte. Sie ging 5 Meter hinter ihm und war die ganze zeit schlecht gelaunt. Sehr schlecht gelaunt. Sie hatte die Nacht zuvor kaum geschaffen und noch immer quälten sie die selben fragen, eine ganz besonders: Was dachte Shinji nun von ihr? Nachdem er sie nackt sah. Nachdem er sah was sie vor allen geheim hielt und wieso er es niemandem weiter erzählte.  
  
In der Klasse war die Stimmung noch schlimmer. Wehrend Hikari mit Asuka redete ignorierte Asuka ihre Freundin zum Großteil und hörte kaum was sie ihr erzählte. Die ganze zeit achtete sie auf Shinji, besonders dann wen er mit Touji oder Kensuke redete. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit schlechte Laune und besonders die anderen Mädchen bemerkten dies.  
  
Es ging schnell das Gerücht zwischen den Mädchen um, dass Asukas schlechte Laune auf die Mädchen gerichtet war, weil die wie immer versuchten mit Shinji zu Flirten.  
  
"Sohryu ist mit Ikari zusammen darum guckt sie immer so wütend auf ihn."   
„Ehrlich? Ich wusste es doch, dass sie sich unseren Shinji schnappt!“  
„Es sind allein ihr Körper und diese großen Brüste dran schuld sag ich euch!“  
  
Sehr bald hörte auch Asuka von den Gerüchten.   
  
_‚Er und ich zusammen? Der ekelt sich doch vor mir! Nicht in Tausend Jahren wird er ein Mädchen mit einem Schwanz haben wollen!‘_  
  
Nachdem Shinji und Asuka nach der Schule in Misatos Wohnung ankamen, war auch schon das Klingeln des Telefons zu hören. Da Shinji wie schon auf dem weg zur Schule, mit großem Abstand vor raus ging war er auch als erster in der Wohnung und nahm den Anruf entgegen.   
  
"Hallo Shinji kun hier Ist Ritzuko Akagi, ist Asuka grad da? Ich müsste mit ihr mal reden."  
"Ok." antwortete Shinji und drehte sich zur Tür durch die gerade das second child kam.   
  
"Hier Asuka für dich." Schlecht gelaunt kam sie auf Shinji zu und riss ihm den Hörer aus der Hand.   
  
"Ja hier ist Asuka Langley Sohryu."  
"Hier ist Dr. Akagi ich wollte dich bitten in mein Büro vorbei zu kommen ich muss ein paar Untersuchungen zu deinem Gesundheitszustand durchführen."  
  
Asuka konnte nicht mehr, sie sank zu Boden wehrend sie den Hörer noch fest hielt. Sie war sprachlos und in ihrem Gesicht konnte man Angst und Verzweiflung sehen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wörtliche rede"  
_'Gedanken'_  
  
  
Still saß Asuka auf einem Stuhl in Dr. Akagis Büro. Sie war nicht still weil ihr langweilig war. Nein, das war definitiv nicht der Grund. Nervosität und das krampfhafte versuchen nicht in Panik zu geraten führten dazu, dass bis auf Atmen, Asuka keinen Muskel bewegte. Dr. Akagi würde gleich zu ihr kommen um sie auf ihren Gesundheitszustand zu überprüfen. Sie würde dann genau wie Shinji die Wahrheit herausfinden.  _‚Shinji …‘_  
Als Shinji von ihrem Geheimnis erfuhr hatte sie Tag und Nacht Angst. Angst davor, dass alle es herausfinden würden aber nichts dergleichen ist passiert. Shinji hatte es bis jetzt für sich behalten aber bei Dr. Akagi war sie sich nicht sicher. Als leitende Wissenschaftlerin von Project E war es Dr. Akagis Aufgabe, die Effizienz und Gesundheit der Piloten sicher zu stellen.   
  
_‚Wenn sie raus findet, das ich ein Transe  bin werde ich als Psychisch labil erklärt und rausgeworfen!‘_  
  
Nach nur fünf Minuten kam Dr. Akagi in ihr Büro, um sich an ihren Schreibtisch gegenüber von Asuka zu setzen. Sie fragte wie Asuka sich fühle und ob sie irgendwelche Beschwerden hätte. So weit ging das Gespräch noch in eine sichere Richtung und Asuka konnte sich etwas entspannen.   
„Also Asuka, wie sieht es mit deiner Menstruation aus? Du müsstest ja inzwischen schon deine Tage bekommen.“ fragte Dr. Akagi wehrend sie gleichzeitig weiter auf ihren Unterlagen schreibt.   
  
_‚Na toll! Soll ich ihr jetzt erzählen, dass ich gar keine Regelblutung kriege weil ich keine Vagina und keine Gebärmutter habe?!‘  _  
  
„Ich habe nur Krämpfe wenn ich meine Tage habe.“ sagte sie ohne Dr. Akagi anzusehen. Es war keine lüge die sich Asuka ausgedacht hatte. Sie bekam jedes mal wenn sie ihre "Tage" hatte, Krämpfe im Unterleib und das auch wenn ihr die Nötigen Organe für eine echte Periode fehlten, dafür sorgten die Hormone die sie nahm.  
  
Ihr Gespräch mit dem second child brachte sie nicht weiter. Nichts von dem was Asuka ihr sagte erklärte, weshalb Asuka Wöchentlich verschiedene Östrogene einnahm. Das Mädchen war schon vor dem Gespräch angespannt und nervös, also musste etwas mit ihr los sein und da weiteres ausfragen  sie nicht weiter bringen würde, musste sie anders an die Sache ran.  
„Ok Asuka, ich müsste dich mal bitten dich auszuziehen, auch die Unterwäsche.“  
  
Sie entkleidete sich. Ohne Randale oder andere dinge um zeit zu schinden. Sie wusste, dass sie sich dem jetzt stellen musste und wollte dies zumindest mit anstand machen. Als Asuka ihren BH abnahm musste selbst Dr. Akagi zugeben, dass Asuka für ihr Alter gut bestückt war aber als auch ihre Schlüpfer folgten, schwirrten in ihrem Kopf ganz andere Gedanken.  
„Das habe ich jetzt aber nicht erwartet.“  
  
„Jetzt macht alles Sinn.“ sagte Dr. Akagi als sie ihr Schreibbrett weg legte welches inzwischen vollgeschrieben war.   
  
Nach dem Asuka sich entblößt hatte sah sich Dr. Akagi zwei stellen an ihrem Körper an: ihre Brüste sowie die Überbleibsel von Asukas Männlichen Geschlechtsorganen. Sie sagte sie wolle prüfen ob Asukas Brüste allein durch die Hormone so groß geworden sind oder ob sie irgendwelche Silikonimplantate, sich hat einsetzen lassen. „Die sind zu 100% echt!“ sagte ihr Asuka die sich deswegen beleidigt fühlte. Asuka war es mehr oder minder egal ob eine Frau ihre Brüste fühlte damit konnte sie ja immer schön angeben wie groß ihre sind.   
  
Jedoch traf das selbe nicht auf das, was zwischen ihren Beinen hing zu. Sie wehrte sich zwar nicht dagegen, jedoch konnte man das Unbehagen in ihrem Gesicht sehen als Dr. Akagi ihre "Männlichen" teile begutachtete und anfasste.  
  
„Da du ja bereits vor der Pubertät Östrogene genommen hast, sind dein Penis und deine Hoden unterentwickelt. Du bist also Impotent und höchstwahrscheinlich auch Zeugungsunfähig. Das erklärt auch wieso beides so klein ist und in Unterwäsche oder hautengen Sachen wie Badeanzügen und deinen Plugsuits von außen nicht zu sehen sind.“  
Asuka wusste was sie ihrem Körper antat aber es war ihr egal, da für sie nur ein Leben als Frau in frage kam.  
  
„Jetzt stellt sich uns die frage wie wir weiter vorgehen mit deinem ... Körperlichem zustand. Da es uns  unmöglich ist, vorherzusagen wie du dich Mental verändern würdest und wir es nicht riskieren dürfen, eine Eva Pilotin Geistig und Seelisch zu schädigen, wirst du so weiter machen wie zuvor und die Östrogen Tabletten weiter nehmen. Ich werde jedoch regelmäßig mit dir überprüfen wie du dich entwickelst, so wie du erzählt hast warst du damit ja noch bei keinem Arzt.“  
  
Asuka war nach der kurzen Begutachtung ihres Körpers bereits wieder angezogen und saß mit Dr. Akagi an deren Schreibtisch.  
  
„Da du es ja bis jetzt geheim gehalten hast, willst du bestimmt nicht, dass weitere Personen davon erfahren oder?“  
  
Zum ersten mal schöpfte Asuka wieder Hoffnung. Dr. Akagi verstand, dass sie es um jeden preis geheim halten wollte und bot ihr sogar an ihr bei der Behandlung weiter zu helfen.  
  
„Wer weiß sonst noch davon Asuka? Wenn wir wissen auf wen wir achten müssen können wir es am besten weiter geheim halten.“  
  
„ … Shinji.“ sagte sie kurz und knapp.  
  
„Das wundert mich nicht. Es war nur eine frage der Zeit bis ihr zwei euch Nackt über den weg lauft. Und hat er es jemandem erzählt?“  
  
„Nein. Nicht einmal Misato.“  
  
„Shinji kun muss das definitiv von seiner Mutter geerbt haben. Sein Vater hätte es zu seinen eigenen Gunsten genutzt oder verkauft.“  
  
„Seine Mutter?“  
  
„Ja Yui Ikari sie war vor mir zusammen mit meiner Mutter und deiner Mutter am Project E beschäftigt, ein Experiment ging schief und sie ist gestorben, von ihrem Körper ist auch nichts übrig geblieben. Shinji hatte Glück, er hatte es zwar mit angesehen aber er war noch zu jung um sich daran zu erinnern. Ich glaube er weiß noch nicht mal wie sein Mutter überhaupt aussah.“


	8. Chapter 8

"Wörtliche rede"   
_'Gedanken'_   
  
  
  
Es war später Nachmittag und kaum jemand war draußen auf den Straßen von Neo Tokyo 3. Asuka wartete an einer Haltestelle die nah am Eingang von NERV lag. Das Gespräch, dass sie mit Dr. Akagi geführt hatte ist besser ausgegangen als sie es erwartet hatte. Akagi versprach ihr, niemandem von ihrem Körperlichen Zustand zu erzählen und bot ihr sogar an ihr dabei weiter zu helfen. Trotz dessen fühlte sich Asuka unwohl. Sie dachte daran wie die anderen reagieren würden sollte ihr Geheimnis jemals publik werden.  
  
_'Shinji's idiotische Freunde würden mich wahrscheinlich auslachen und mich einen Freak nennen oder Sachen sagen wie: Sohryu ist ein Kerl! Der ist doch der perverseste von allen! Vielleicht steht er ja auf Kerle und verkleidet sich darum, bleibt bloß weg von der, die Schlampe ist schwul!'_  
  
Sie dachte aber auch an ihre einzige Freundin Hikari.  
  
_'Hikari würde mich hassen und nie wieder mit mir reden wenn sie raus fände das ich ein Junge bin. Sie würde denken, dass ich mich verkleide und meinen BH ausstopfe um sie und die anderen Mädchen nackt zu sehen.'_  
  
Sie mochte nicht daran denken wie sie ohne Hikari als ihre einzige Freundin weiter machen sollte.   
  
Am meisten jedoch hatte sie Angst vor Shinji. Nein nicht Angst vor ihm sondern Angst davor was er nun von ihr hielt. Asuka konnte es sich vorstellen wie es wäre wenn die Leute sie wegen ihrem Körper verabscheuen würden, jedoch hatte sie Angst vor dem Gedanken, dass Shinji sie hassen könnte. Viele haben sie mit wütenden oder neidischen Gesichtern an gesehen und jedes mal wusste sie wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. In Shinji's Gesicht hatte sie jedoch nicht ein einziges Mal Hass, Verachtung oder irgend eine andere Emotion dieser Art gesehen. Weil sie diese Seite von ihm noch nicht kannte und nicht sagen konnte zu was das third child fähig wehre wen man es so weit treiben sollte. Er konnte niemanden wirklich hassen. Selbst seinen Vater hasste er nicht für all das was er ihm angetan hatte. Sein Vater wurde von so ziemlich allen gehasst oder verabscheut. Wenn Shinji sie mehr hassen würde als Gendo, den am meisten gehassten Menschen in NERV vielleicht sogar in der ganzen Welt. Sie wüsste nicht was sie dann tun sollte.   
  
Bei diesen Gedanken wollte sie sich einfach in ihrem Bett verkriechen und warten bis jemand zu ihr kommen würde, sie umarmen und ihr sagen würde, dass alles vorbei ist, dass alles in Ordnung ist.  
  
Asuka war bereits zuhause angekommen und war auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer. Als sie an der Küche vorbei kam sah sie Shinji der gerade dabei war etwas leichtes zum Essen für zwischendurch zu Zubereiten.  
  
"Willkommen zurück Asuka. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas essen?" Fragte er als er sie vorbei gehen sah.  
  
"Eh ja lass es einfach auf dem Tisch stehen ich nehme es mir dann." antwortete sie und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen als Shinji ihr lächelnd kurz zu nickte und sich dann wieder dem Essen zu wendete.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ließ sie sich so gleich auf ihr Bett fallen.  
Sie verstand es nicht wie er nur so ruhig mit ihr reden konnte und dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Wieso konnte er sie so ansehen als ob nichts geschehen wäre? Als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre? Normalerweise sah er einfach nur dumm aus wenn er so aussah aber dieses Lächeln ließ ihr Hertz schneller Schlagen. Sie verstand es nicht. Er hätte sich vor ihr ekeln sollen oder sie verabscheuen sollen aber er lächelte sie einfach an. Ohne einen erkennbaren Hintergedanken.  
  
_'Vielleicht hat er es bereits allen in der Schule erzählt und nun freut er sich darüber, dass er mich gedemütigt hat!'_  
  
Dann fiel ihr jedoch das ein was Dr. Akagi ihr gesagt hatte, dass Shinji nach seiner Mutter kommt und Geheimnisse nicht so einfach verrät.  
  
_'Seine Mutter ist vor langer Zeit gestorben, genau wie Mama... .'_  
  
Er war so wie sie. Er hatte seine Mutter verloren genauso wie sie. Er verstand es als einziger wie es ist allein gelassen zu werden.  
  
_'Er fühlt sich bestimmt einsam.'_  
  
Er erinnert sich nicht einmal wie seine Mutter aussah und der Kommandant der war nie ein richtiger Vater für ihn.  
  
Sie erinnert sich noch an ihre Mama. Wie sie sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Wie sie ihr so vieles beibrachte und ihr sagte, dass sie ein ganz besonderes Mädchen sei und ihr sagte , dass sie sie über alles liebte.  
  
Shinji weiß nichts von seiner Mutter. Sie hat ihn bestimmt auch sehr geliebt aber er erinnert sich nicht daran.  
  
_'Er weiß bestimmt nicht wie es ist geliebt zu werden.'_  
  
Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm aber wollte ihre Gedanken nicht weiter in diese Richtung abdriften lassen.  
  
Sie dachte zurück an den Abend an dem er sie nackt gesehen hatte. Sie war in dem Moment wie gelähmt und konnte auf das was geschah nicht reagieren. Für einige Sekunden die ihr wie Stunden vor kamen sah er sie an. Der Schockierte Gesichtsausdruck den er hatte war noch frisch in ihrer Erinnerung. Erst jetzt als sie noch einmal darüber nachdachte viel es ihr auf.   
  
_'Er hat nicht einmal einen Ständer bekommen als er mich gesehen hat. Ist doch logisch, das heißt nicht, dass ich unattraktiv bin. Nein, er ist ja nicht schwul also ist es kein Wunder, dass sich in seiner Hose nichts geregt hat als er **meinen**  Schwanz gesehen hat.'_  
  
Sie hoffte, dass er zumindest beim Anblick ihrer Nackten Brüste, für einen Moment eine Erektion bekommen würde aber nichts dergleichen ist passiert.  
  
_'Vielleicht mag er sie größer wie bei Wondergirl und Misato oder mag er sie lieber kleiner wie Hikaris?'_  
  
Ihre depressiven Gedanken wurden nun von Wütenden verdrängt.  
  
_'Allso sind ihm meine zu groß oder nicht groß genug!?'_  
  
Shinji war seit diesem einen Abend immer öfter in seinem Zimmer und tief in Gedanken versunken. Zu erst dachte er es wehre alles ein Traum gewesen aber für jeden Tag der vorbei ging glaubte er immer weniger daran, dass es nur ein Traum war.   
  
Als Asuka heute von ihrer Untersuchung zurück Kamm und er ihr etwas zu essen angeboten hatte ging er wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Er dachte noch einmal zurück an den Abend an dem er sie nackt gesehen hatte.   
  
_'Asuka ist wirklich sehr hübsch ... so schlank und ihre Brüste ... '_  
  
Etwas regte sich und in seiner Hose wurde es plötzlich eng. Sehr eng.  
  
Er sah sie nur für ein paar Sekunden und das was er an ihrem Körper sah und was er nicht hätte sehen sollen sorgten dafür, dass er nicht einmal ein einziges Wort heraus bekam. Jetzt wo er sich das gesehene noch einmal in seinen Erinnerungen an sah reagierte er jedoch ganz anders.  
  
_'Was zum?! Nein ich darf jetzt bloß nicht so über Asuka denken! Was wenn sie mich so sehen würde?! Und sie hatte sogar einen ... wie kann ich bei so was denn ?! Ich steh doch nicht auf Jungs!'_  
  
Auch wenn Shinji versuchte, seine Gedanken auf das Bild einer Asuka mit einem Penis statt einer Vagina zu konzentrieren, sah er trotzdem den Attraktiven Nackten Körper einer Rothaarigen Göttin. Er schaffte es nicht seine Erektion unter Kontrolle zu bringen und war gezwungen sein verlangen mit diesem Bild in seinem Kopf zu befriedigen.  
  
Asuka hatte bei all dem Kopfzerbrechen vergessen, dass Shinji ihr etwas zu essen fertig gemacht hatte und erst nach Stunden, als sich ihr leerer Magen knurrend bei ihr beschwerte, raffte sie sich auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zur Küche kam sie bei Shinjis Zimmer vorbei. Sie hatte gar keine Lust ihn und sein dummes Gesicht heute noch Mal sehen zu müssen sie hörte jedoch etwas, dass sie stehen bleiben ließ. Sie hörte Shinji laut und unruhig Atmen.  
  
"Haah haah Asukha haah haah ..."  
  
Sie sah zur Tür die in sein Zimmer führte und fragte sich was sie nun tun sollte.   
  
_'Was ist los? Wieso macht er solche Geräusche?'_  
  
"... Asuka haah haah ..."  
  
Asuka begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht ist ihm etwas passiert und er versuchte nach ihr um Hilfe zu rufen?  
  
Sie wusste nicht weshalb aber sie näherte sich seiner Tür nur langsam und als sie sie, öffnete tat sie es auch ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.  
  
_'Ist das ... !?'_  
  
Seine Tür nur einen Spalt weit offen konnte sie trotzdem weit genug in sein Zimmer schauen um zu sehen was darin vorging.  
  
Auf seinem Bett liegend mit entblößtem Unterkörper war er damit beschäftigt seine Sexuellen Frustrationen zu befriedigen. Schwer Atmend und immer wieder ihren Namen sagend.  
  
_'Seiner ist so ... groß und ... er ruft meinen Namen? Denkt er an mich während er das tut?!'_  
  
Auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett sah sie dann mehrere benutzte Taschentücher liegen und ahnte bereits für was sie benutzt worden waren.  
  
_'So viele? Wie oft macht er das jetzt schon?!'_  
  
Asuka wusste,dass er sie jeden Moment bemerken könnte aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen jetzt schon zu gehen. Sie wollte unbedingt sehen wie Shinji kommt. Wie ein richtiger Junge kommt, ihr verlangen ihm weiter zu zusehen war einfach zu groß. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass ihre Hände nach ihren Brüsten griffen und leicht massierten.  
  
Shinjis Bewegungen wurden schneller und seine Atmung unruhiger. Ohne auch nur mit ihren Augen zu blinzeln sah Asuka zu wie Shinji erneut zum Höhepunkt kam.  
  
Seine Erschöpfung ausnutzend schlich sich Asuka wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
_'Ihm gefällt mein Körper also doch ... und er war so ... anders ... ich dachte nicht, dass er so ... extrem sein könnte.'_  
  
Als sie noch einmal zurück dachte wie Shinji kurz zuvor Masturbierte wurde ihr am ganzen Körper heiß. Sie verspürte noch immer das nicht-wiedererstehbare verlangen nach Sexueller Befriedigung und so gab sie sich ihrer Lust hin. Ihre Hände allein reichten jedoch nicht um sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen und so nahm sie sich etwas, dass sie speziell für solch eine Gelegenheit gekauft hatte.  
  
Asuka lag schwer Atmend auf ihrem Bett. Der Dildo befand sich noch in ihrem Anus, den sie war zu erschöpft um sich überhaupt bewegen zu können.  
  
Sie war noch nie zuvor so erregt gewesen und es war der bis jetzt beste Orgasmus den sie jemals hatte. Aber etwas stimmte nicht.  
  
_'Ich bin eine Perverse ..._  
_... ich habe mich an Shinji aufgegeilt wie er sich einen runter-geholt hat ... am Ende habe ich mir sogar vorgestellt, dass ich es mit ihm getrieben habe ... wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihm wie ein Spanner zugesehen habe und mir danach einen Dildo in meinem Arsch geschoben habe ... wieso er? Wieso wurde ich ... so geil auf ihn?'_  
  
Als die aufgestaute Hitze nach ihrem Orgasmus langsam verschwand, wurde ihr sehr bald kalt und sie wünschte sich, dass Shinji neben ihr liegen und sie warm halten würde.  
  
_'So einsam ...'_


	9. Chapter 9

"Wörtliche rede"  
 _'Gedanken'_  
  
  
  
 **"WIR MÜSSEN HIER BLEIBEN!?"** , hörte man das second child schreien. Ihre Klasse sollte am nächsten Tag auf einen Ausflug und nun sagte Misato ihr, dass sie, Shinji und Ayanami hier in Tokyo 3 bleiben mussten. Es sei viel zu gefährlich wenn alle Evangelion Piloten nicht in der Stadt wären. Sollte ein Engel Die Stadt angreifen hätten sie nicht genug Zeit um die Kinder zu hohlen.  
Asuka war außer sich und sie würde sich auch nicht so schnell beruhigen lassen.  
  
 _'Wir sind Evangelion Piloten! Wir haben deren Hintern unzählige male gerettet und was bekommen wir dafür?! Nichts! Und jetzt sollen wir hier rumsitzen und auf den nächsten Engel warten während die anderen auf einen Ausflug fahren dürfen!'_  
  
Misato sah, dass Asuka sich nicht beruhigen würde und dachte über einen weg nach die Situation noch zu verbessern.  
  
"Und hab mir sogar einen neuen Badeanzug gekauft um an der Küste zu Tauchen!"  
  
"Da kann ich dir was vorschlagen Asuka." sagte Misato.  
  
"Bei Nerv gibt es für die angestellten ein Schwimmbecken da kannst du ja mit Shinji und Rei hin und ne runde Schwimmen."  
  
Das lies Asuka für einen Moment nach denken.  
  
 _'Es wäre zwar nicht so interessant wie auf dem Ausflug aber zumindest kann ich mich diesem Baka, in meinen neuem Bikini Zeigen.'_  
  
In einer der großen Hallen im Nerv Hauptquartier befand sich anders als im rest der Gesamten Anlage ein Schwimmbecken. Auch wenn es durch seinen Militärischen -aufbau nicht den Anschein machte, sorgte man sich bei Nerv jedoch um das Wohlergehen seiner Mitarbeiter, zumindest derer mit hohem rang natürlich. Da waren nun die drei Evangelion Piloten, mit Ausnahme von Shinji in Badeanzügen und im Schwimmbecken schwimmend.  
  
Am Anfang war Asuka sich nicht sicher ob sie sich Shinji wirklich im Badeanzug zeigen sollte. Er kannte die Wahrheit über ihren Körper und auch wenn er darüber bis jetzt den Mund hielt, fühlte sie sich trotzdem unbehaglich dabei.  
  
 _'Was wenn er mich die ganze Zeit anstarrt und jemand hier vorbei kommt und … !?'_  
  
Sie sah Shinji an wie er am Tisch am Rande des Schwimmbeckens saß und mit seinem Laptop hantierte, dabei wanderte ihr blick vom seinem Gesicht zu seiner Hose, zu dem Bereich der von einem Reißverschluss verdeckt wurde. Sie dachte zurück an den einen Abend an dem sie sah wie er sich der Lust ergeben hatte und sie fühlte wie ihr langsam wärmer wurde.  
  
Immer mehr Erinnerungen fluteten ihre Gedanken und schon bald waren ihre sorgen durch Lust und das verlangen nach mehr Erregung ersetzt worden. Die Vorstellung, Shinji mit ihrem Badeanzug vom Hocker zu hauen war zu verführerisch für Asukas Ego.  
  
Sie verließ das Schwimmbecken und ging auf Shinji zu der weiterhin auf den Laptop starrte und sie am Anfang gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
"Und was machst du da?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Meine Physik Hausaufgaben."  
  
"Bist ja ein richtiger Musterschüler."  
  
"Früher oder später muss ich sie ja machen." antwortete Shinji und sah Asuka an.  
  
"Tada! Und was hältst du von meinem neuen Badeanzug?"  
  
Shinji brachte keinen Ton von sich als er das second child in ihrem Badeanzug sah.  
  
 _'Er guckt, er guckt! Warte nur bis du das zu sehen bekommst!'_  
  
"Lass mal sehen was da steht …" sagte Asuka und lehnte sich nach vorne um den Bildschirm zu sehen. Von außen mag es ja ausgesehen haben als ob sie Shinji bei seinen Aufgaben helfen wollte, jedoch hatte sie ganz andere Gedanken dabei gehabt.  
  
Shinji hatte nun einen klaren blick in ihr Dekolleté und und er dachte nicht einmal daran wo anders hin zu sehen.  
  
Da sich Shinji‘s Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm spiegelte wusste sie ganz genau, dass er auf ihre Brüste starrte. Sie fühlte bereits wie ihre Nippel anfingen, an zu schwellen bei dem Gedanken wie Shinji sie mit lüsternen Blicken ansah.  
  
"Die sind doch einfach … hier fertig." sagte Asuka um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Als Shinji sich wieder gefasst hatte fragte er: "Wenn du die ganzen Antworten kennst, wieso bekommst du dann nicht so gute Noten bei den Tests?"  
  
"Weil ich die fragen nicht verstehe. Ich habe noch nicht alle Japanischen Schriftzeichen drauf darum. Also was sagt diese frage hier?" sagte sie und zeigte auf eine der fragen die sich nicht lesen konnte.  
  
"Es geht um Thermische Expansion." antwortete Shinji.  
  
"Ah das ist ja Kinderkram, kurz gesagt es geht darum, dass Dinge größer werden wenn sie wärmer werden und kleiner wenn sie abkühlen. Sagen wir … wenn ich zum Beispiel meine Brüste wärmer machen würde indem ich sie mit meinen Händen reibe, würden sie etwas größer werden?"  
  
Asuka nahm und griff mit ihren Händen nach ihren Brüsten und fing an sie reiben.  
  
 _'Er sabbert fast schon! Oh ja, genau das wollte ich sehen, Ohh ...'_  
  
Ihre Nippel waren inzwischen komplett hart und so sensibel, dass sie ihr reiben gegen ihr Bikini Oberteil nur noch weiter erregte. Asuka war froh, dass sie ihre Brüste mit ihren Händen verdeckte den sonst hätte er ihre Steifen Nippel unter ihrem Badeanzug bemerkt.   
  
Wäre die durchsage, dass sich die Piloten sofort zu melden hatten nicht gewesen, hätte sie komplett die Kontrolle verloren und aus der Bildlichen -darstellung über Physik, wäre eine mit ihren Titten Masturbierende Asuka im Badeanzug geworden.  
  
  
Auch wenn es ihr gelegen kam, dass der nächsten Engel gefunden wurde, war sie schlecht gelaunt. Sehr schlecht gelaunt. Das Ereignis am Schwimmbecken hatte sie so weit erregt, dass sie nach dem Schwimmen noch in der Umkleide vor hatte etwas Dampf ab zulassen, jedoch kam sie durch das plötzliche auftauchen des Engels nicht dazu.  
  
 _'Verdammt noch mal! Konnte dieser Engel nicht einfach eine Stunde später auftauchen!? So kann ich mich nicht auf den Kampf Konzentrieren und an allem ist dieser blöde Shinji schuld! Wegen ihm bin ich so Not-geil geworden, dass ich vor seinen Augen beinah an mir selbst rum gespielt hätte!'_  
  
Beim Missions Briefing wurde den drei Evangelion Piloten die Besonderheit dieser Mission erklärt. Da der Engel selbst nicht Aktiv war sondern sich in einer Art Embryonalem zustand befand wurde die Entscheidung getroffen, ihn nicht wie die anderen zu vernichten sondern lebend zu fangen.  
  
Wehrend der Besprechung wanderte Asukas blick immer wieder zu Shinji und bemerkte, dass er bis jetzt noch ganz gelassen zuhörte.  
  
 _'Ist ja auch logisch, schließlich wird es diesmal nicht notwendig sein gegen den Engel zu kämpfen! Kein wunder, dass der feige Shinji so gelassen darüber ist.'_  
  
"Bei dieser Mission wird Asuka mit Einheit 02 die Hauptaufgabe übernehmen. Sie wird in den Vulkan runter gelassen um dann den Engel mit dem  Magnetkäfig einzufangen." erklärte Misato den Piloten wehrend sie auf die Aufnahme des Engels zeigte.  
  
Schlagartig veränderte sich Shinji‘s Gesichtsausdruck zu einem sehr besorgten fast schon ängstlichem.  
  
 _'Wieso hat der jetzt plötzlich so ne Angst?'_  dachte Asuka und sah ihn mit verwirrtem Gesicht an.  
  
 _'Denkt er etwa ich schaff das nicht!? Der hat wohl angst das wegen mir die Welt untergeht oder!? Dieser verdammte … ich zeigs ihm, dass ich besser bin als er! Besser als alle anderen!'_  
  
  
Da war sie nun. Tief in einem Vulkan mit beschädigtem Typ D Equipment. Die Kabel mit denen sie herunter gelassen und wieder hochgezogen werden sollte, waren getrennt und sie sank immer weiter in die untiefen, ihrem Tod entgegen.  
  
 _'Ich hätte es wissen sollen … ich bin ein einziger Reinfall. Keiner will mich. Niemand würde einen Finger rühren um mich zu retten. So einen Freak wie mich … Niemand …'_  
  
In diesem Moment spürte sie wie jemand nach der Hand ihrer Einheit 02 griff. Sie sah nach oben und dort erblickte sie Shinji‘s Einheit 01.  
  
 _'Warum? Nach all dem was ich ihm angetan und ihm gesagt habe … warum? Er hat doch gesehen was ich bin.'_  
  
Erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Shinji‘s Einheit 01 komplett ungeschützt in den Vulkan hinter ihr her gesprungen ist.  
  
 _'Was tut er da!? Ohne die Schutzausrüstung wird er doch lebendig gekocht und dann zerquetscht!'_  
  
Er hielt sie fest, den ganzen weg bis wieder aus dem Vulkan raus waren. Nicht einmal hat die Kraft seiner Hand mit der er ihre festhielt nachgegeben, bis beide in Sicherheit waren.  
  
Es dauerte länger als sonst um Asuka aus Einheit 02 raus zu bekommen denn zuvor musste der Extrem heiße und mit Lava bedeckte Schutzanzug abgenommen werden bevor man den Entryplug erreichen konnte. Als man sie endlich befreit hatte, wurde sie ins nächst gelegene Krankenhaus gebracht um sie dort auf irgendwelche Verletzungen zu untersuchen.   
  
Als sie fragte ob Shinji schon aus seinem Evangelion raus geholt worden war sagte man ihr nur, dass es mehrere Stunden dauern wird bis man seinen Entryplug aus Einheit 01 raus bekommt, den die Panzerung des Evangelions sei geschmolzen und man müsse erst warten bis der Evangelion abgekühlt ist bevor man die Panzerung aufschneiden kann um ihn raus zu holen. Auf die frage ob es ihm gut geht sagte man ihr nur, dass er auf keine Nachrichten reagiert und wahrscheinlich bewusstlos ist.  
  
 _'Shinji … warum?'_


	10. Chapter 10

"Wörtliche rede"  
 _'Gedanken'_  
  
  
  
Es war später Abend in einer belebten Bar. Viele kamen nach Feierabend oder am Wochenende hier her um etwas zu trinken und sich zu entspannen. Misato Katsuragi und Ritzuko Akagi saßen zusammen ein einem Tisch und Genossen den Abend. "Asuka benimmt sich in letzter Zeit komisch Ritz, irgendwas ist mit ihr los." sagte Misato zu ihrer Kollegin und guten Freundin.   
  
"Bist du dir sicher,dass sie nicht einfach nur ihre Tage hat?" antwortete Ritzuko.   
  
"Daran kann das nicht liegen, verdammt! Normalerweise ärgert Asuka den Armen Shin chan, aber seit Wochen redet sie kaum noch mit ihm! Sie vermeidet sogar jeglichen Augenkontakt mit ihm!"   
  
Ritzuko konnte sich schon denken was vielleicht die Ursache dafür gewesen sein könnte aber Misato würde es ohne die Wahrheit über Asuka's Körper zu kennen nicht verstehen.   
  
 _'Das Mädchen hat schon genug Probleme damit, dass ich und Shinji kun davon wissen. Misato ist zwar für sie zuständig aber ich denke nicht, dass sie den Ernst der Lage in dem sich Asuka befindet verstehen würde.'_  
  
"Beide haben kein besonders leichtes Leben geführt bis jetzt und nun Leben die zwei unter einem Dach Misato. Die beiden sind so verschieden wie es nur sein kann, da wundert es mich nicht, dass die beiden eine Zeit lang miteinander nicht klar kommen. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass die beiden wehrend des Trainings für den Zwillings -engel die ganze zeit alles zusammen machen mussten. Ich hoffe mal du hast von den beiden nicht verlangt auch noch gemeinsam zu Baden."  
  
"Nein, nein! Denkst du etwa ich hätte es zugelassen, dass die beiden etwas tun das in neun Monaten mit einer Bösen Überraschung endet?! Nein, ich habe die beiden höchstens in einem Zimmer Schlaffen lassen und ich war übrigens auch anwesend!" sagte Misato zu ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Dann würde ich gerne eine Schwangerschafts-untersuchung machen Misato."  
  
"Vertraust mir etwa nicht!?" sagte Misato mit lauter Stimme.  
  
"Ganz genau und aus diesem Grund werde ich persönlich überprüfen ob du Schwanger bist oder nicht."  
  
 **"WAS!!! Was willst du damit sagen Ritz!?"**  
  
"Asuka würde Shinji nie an sich ran lassen und Shinji würde sich nie trauen es zu versuchen. Dir aber ist im betrunkenem zustand, alles zu zu trauen. Einen Jungen wie Shinji zu verführen wäre ein leichtes für dich."  
  
 **"So denkst du von mir!?"**  
  
"Wehre Shinji kun Volljährig, hättest du es gleich in der ersten Nacht mit ihm getan. Er verfügt über gesunden Menschenverstand und wenn er das gute aussehen seines Vaters geerbt hat wird Kaji gegen ihn in Sachen aussehen keine Chance haben. Solange er sich Rasiert, ohne Bart sieht sein Vater um einiges besser aus und im Gegensatz zu Kaji denke ich dass Shinji kun sich öfter Rasieren wird als er."  
  
"Es gehört mehr dazu als aussehen um gegen Kaji … !"  
  
"Also stehst du immer noch auf Kaji Misato."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Misato sah ihre Freundin mit Rotem Gesicht an und wendete sich wieder ihrem Cocktail zu.   
  
"Aber wieder zurück zu dem Problem mit den Kindern Ritz, es kann wirklich so nicht weiter gehen."   
  
Ritzuko dachte etwas nach und ihr fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein wie sie versuchen könnten das Problem zwischen den zwei Piloten zu lösen.   
  
"Du solltest auch nicht vergessen, dass die beiden gerade in der Pubertät sind. Mit dem anderen Geschlecht zusammen zu leben kann für die beiden in dieser Zeit besonders unangenehm werden. Du solltest vielleicht mit Shinji darüber reden, bei ihrer Persönlichkeit würdest du bei einem Gespräch mit Asuka nicht weit kommen."  
  
Misato trank den letzten Schluck ihres Cocktails und sah dann Ritsuko mit einem Grinsen an.  
  
"Weißt du was? Genau das mach Ich, nach dem wir hier fertig sind werde Ich ein Gespräch mit ihm führen. Ich sags dir Shin chan ist hin und weg von Asuka! Vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu bringen mit ihr aus zu gehen! Das würde den beiden garantiert gut tun!"  
  
 _'Das bezweifle Ich.'_ dachte Ritsuko. _'Das würde nur Funktionieren wenn das Third child Schwul ist oder ihm egal ist, dass ihr was zwischen den Beinen hängt was dort nicht sein sollte.'_  
  
Sie nahm ihren eigenen Cocktail um daraus zu trinken.  
  
 _'Falls er aber wirklich noch Interesse an ihr hat trotz ihres Körpers …'_  
  
"Und eines noch Misato, das mit der Untersuchung ob du vom third child Schwanger bist war ernst gemeint, am Montag dann bei mir im Labor ohne wenn und aber."  
  
 **"DU HAST DAS ERNST GEMEINT!!!?"**  
  
  
Nach einigen Stunden des Alkoholkonsums fanden die beiden, dass es Zeit war wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Sie hätten zwar auch noch weiter trinken können aber dann wären die beiden zu betrunken um überhaupt in der Lage zu sein selbst zu gehen.  
  
Als Misato zu hause ankam war das Licht in ihrer Wohnung an. Etwas das an den Wochenenden besonders seit Asuka mit eingezogen ist zur Routine gehörte. So lange Shinji und Asuka an den Wochentagen pünktlich zur Schule kamen war es ihr doch recht egal wie lange die beiden an den Wochenenden aufblieben. Das lag auch daran, dass sie selbst an den Wochenenden immer spät Nachts und betrunken nach hause kam.  
  
Shinji war in seinem Zimmer als Misato die Wohnung betrat. Er versuchte sich die Zeit mit lesen vertreiben denn Asuka hatte den Fernseher und damit das ganze Wohnzimmer im Beschlag genommen.  
  
"Shin chan! Komms du inne Küche … ich will ma mit dia üba was reden!" rief Misato wehrend sie Flur entlang torkelte.  
  
Shinji mochte es nicht wenn Misato im betrunkenem zustand mit ihm sprechen wollte, den meistens ging es darum ihn zu ärgern damit sie etwas zu lachen hatte. Jedoch konnte er ihr das ja schlecht so einfach ins Gesicht sagen vor allem da er ja nicht Respektlos sein wollte. Er seufzte kurz und verließ sein Zimmer und ging in die Küche um es schneller hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Da saßen sie nun gegenüber am Küchentisch. Zu Shinji‘s Erleichterung verzichtete Misato darauf sich noch ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Auch wenn sie viel Alkohol zu sich nahm wusste sie selbst jedoch wann sie genug für den Tag getrunken hat.   
  
"Allso Shinji … ich wollde mit dir … über Asuka reden."  
  
"Die letste Zeit verhalten … du und … Asuka euch siemlich … komisch … weißt du das?"  
  
"Komisch?" fragte Shinji die betrunkene Frau.  
  
"Jia, komisch! Ihr beiden … redet nich … miteinander und geht euch die janze zeit … ausm weg."  
  
Shinji fühlte sich schuldig da er Asuka ja eigentlich nicht ignorieren oder aus dem weg gehen wollte. Es passierte einfach.  
  
"Hasst du sie Shinji?" fragte ihn Misato mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
"Nein! Natürlich nicht!"  
  
"Was is dann das Problem?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich … denke die ganze zeit an sie und ich weiß nicht wieso. Seit dem wir uns aus dem weg gehen fühle ich mich einsam. Ich vermisse sogar die Zeit als wir alles zusammen machen mussten wegen dem einen Engel."  
  
"Das nennt man … liebe ... Shinji. Du has dich selbs … in Gefahr jebracht … um sie ausm Vulkan zu retten … und das ohne su zögern. So was tut man nur aus liebe heraus."  
  
"Aber sie hat nicht die selben Gefühle für mich."  
  
"Bis du dir da sicher Shinji?"  
  
Darauf hatte Shinji keine Antwort.  
  
"Ob sie dich mag oda nich … musst du schon … selber herausfinden, das kann niemand für dich übernehmen."  
  
  
Asuka war schlecht gelaunt. Wehrend sie vor dem Fernseher saß dachte über die letzten Ereignisse nach. Sie verstand nicht wieso sie sich so vor Shinji verhallten hatte an dem einen Tag in der Schwimmhalle. Sie verstand auch nicht warum sie immer wieder an ihn dachte. Nachdem man Shinji endlich aus seinem Evangelion raus geholt und in das Krankenhaus gebracht hatte wartete sie dort. Sie saß neben seinem Bett und wartete bis er aufwachte, denn sie wollte antworten. Sie wollte wissen wieso er in den Vulkan gesprungen ist um sie raus zu holen. Er hatte ja keinen Grund sie zu retten, so wie sie ihn zuvor behandelt und einen Perversen genannt hatte.   
  
Als er dann aufwachte und sie ihm diese Frage stellte wusste er keine Antwort darauf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Krankenzimmer und von dem Tag an, redete sie nicht mehr mit ihm. Sie ignorierte ihn und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Sie ertappte sich jedoch selbst wie sie ihn immer wieder heimlich an sah und das irritierte sie noch mehr.  
  
 _'Warum denke ich nur die ganze Zeit an ihn?! Er ist ein Idiot! Ein Trottel! Er hätte mich einfach sterben lassen sollen! Ich bin schließlich nur ein Perverser Freak, den niemand will! Wenn die Welt wüsste, dass so ein Freak versucht die Menschheit zu retten! Die würden mich nie akzeptieren!'_  
  
Als Misato natürlich wieder betrunken nach Hause kam und Shinji rief wurde sie hellhörig. Nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass Shinji und Misato sie nicht bemerken würden, schlich sie sich leise in die nähe der Tür zur Küche und lauschte.  
  
"Allso Shinji … ich wollde mit dir … über Asuka reden."  
  
 _'OH NEIN!'_  
  
"Die letste Zeit verhalten … du und … Asuka euch siemlich … komisch … weißt du das?"  
  
 _'Jetzt findet Misato das auch noch raus!'_  
  
"Komisch?" fragte Shinji die betrunkene Frau.  
  
"Jia, komisch! Ihr beiden … redet nich … miteinander und geht euch die janze zeit … ausm weg."  
  
 _'Wie soll ich ihm den auch ins Gesicht sehen nach all dem!'_  
  
"Hasst du sie Shinji?" fragte ihn Misato mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
"Nein! Natürlich nicht!"  
  
"Was is dann das Problem?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich … denke die ganze zeit an sie und ich weiß nicht wieso. Seit dem wir uns aus dem weg gehen fühle ich mich einsam. Ich vermisse sogar die Zeit als wir alles zusammen machen mussten wegen dem einen Engel."  
  
 _'Wa … ?'_  
  
"Das nennt man … liebe ... Shinji."  
  
 _'EH?!'_  
  
"Du has dich selbs … in Gefahr jebracht … um sie ausm Vulkan zu retten … und das ohne su zögern. So was tut man nur aus liebe heraus."  
  
 _'Nein, das kann nicht sein! Er könnte mich nie …'_  
  
"Aber sie hat nicht die selben Gefühle für mich."  
  
Asuka ging gleich darauf in ihr Zimmer und kam für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr raus. An der stelle an der sie heimlich gelauscht hatte, waren tropfen auf dem Boden als ob jemand zuvor dort geweint hätte.


	11. Chapter 11

„Wörtliche rede“  
 _‚Gedanken‘_  
  
  
  
Es war inzwischen Mitternacht und es war komplett still in Misato Katsuragis Wohnung. In keinem Zimmer brannte noch das licht und es schien als ob jeder bereits schlaffen würde. In all der stille jedoch wurde eine Tür geöffnet durch die jemand mit leisen schritten ging. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete diese Person eine weitere Tür und trat mit noch leiseren schritten ein bevor die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde. Dort in dem viel zu kleinen Zimmer war ihr ziel. Das second child. Auf seinem Bett liegend, schlief er mit seinen Kopfhörern in seinen Ohren wodurch er den Eindringling nicht hören konnte.  
  
Shinji Ikari wurde schlagartig aus dem Schlaff gerissen als ihm plötzlich jemand den Mund zu hielt. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen merkte jedoch, dass jemand auf ihm saß und ihn festhielt. Er geriet langsam in Panik als der Angreifer ihm flüsternd sagte: „Beruhige dich endlich, Baka.“.  
  
Er erkannte die stimme sofort. Es war Asuka. Sie saß auf seinem Bauch und drückte mit ihren Beinen seine Arme auf die Matratze damit er sie nicht bewegen konnte. Bevor er antworten konnte sprach sie jedoch schon weiter.  
  
„Hast du das ernst gemeint?“ fragte sie. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen aber an ihrer Stimme konnte er erkennen, dass sie ernsthaft fragte.  
  
„Ich habe mit gehört wie du mit Misato geredet habt, du hast es nicht abgestritten. Meinst du es wirklich ernst? Liebst du mich?“  
  
Sein verstand raste. Asuka hatte mitgehört, wie Misato ihm seine Gefühle für das Mädchen, dass auf ihm saß offen legte. Sie an zu lügen war keine Option dafür war es nun zu spät, sie würde sofort merken, dass er lügt. Es gab nur eins was er tun konnte, ihr die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
„Ja Asuka.“ sagte er als sie die Hand von seinem Mund nahm.  
  
„Wie kannst du nur so was sagen. Hast du etwa schon vergessen was ich bin? Wie kannst du jemanden wie mich, ein Mädchen mit einem Schwanz lieben? Ich bin ein Freak, ein Monster! Ich bin ein Kerl mit Titten! Ich bin ein Spanner der sich mit den Mädchen zusammen in der Umkleide umzieht! Wie kannst du so etwas lieben!?“  
  
Durch ihren Wutausbruch zu erst erschrocken, sammelte er sich wieder und sagte ihr: „Auch wenn ich es versuche, ich kann nicht anders als dich als Asuka Langley Souryu, das Mutigste, Intelligenteste und Hübscheste Mädchen der Welt das ich liebe an zusehen.“  
  
Asuka hielt ihn nicht mehr mit ihrem Körper fest und fragte ihn mit zitternder stimme: „Wirst du bei mir bleiben? Für immer? Wirst du nicht zu irgend einer anderen rennen und mich links liegen lassen? Versprichst du es?“  
  
Shinji dachte nicht weiter nach als er ihr antwortete: „Ich versprechs dir.“.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde sein Mund schon wieder verschlossen, doch nicht mit ihrer Hand sondern mit ihren Lippen.  
  
  
Asuka konnte es kaum glauben. Shinji war bereit ihr etwas zu geben, dass sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten wünschte. Akzeptiert und geliebt zu werden so wie sie war, mit all ihren guten und schlechten Seiten. Aber ein Aspekt fehlte noch. Lust. Sie wollte in ihm die Lust nach ihrem Körper erwecken. Liebe kann zwar das Herz erfüllen aber sie kann nicht die Lust des Körpers befriedigen.  
  
Es war kein einfacher kurzer Kuss, er war lang und sie tastete mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen entlang. Sie lag nun auf ihm und er hielt sie mit seinen Händen an sich gedrückt die auf ihrem Rücken lagen. Asuka nahm Shinjis Hände und führte sie langsam ihren Rücken herunter bis sie an ihrem Hintern ankamen. Shinji verstand, dass sie ihm erlaubte, ihren Hintern anzufassen und fing ohne weitere Worte an an ihrem rum zu spielen. Nach einigen Minuten die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, öffnete Shinji seinen Mund. Asuka lies ihre Zunge langsam zwischen seinen Lippen in seinen Mund gleiten und zog sie gleich wieder zurück sobald sie mit der Zungenspitze seine berührte. Sie wiederholte es so lange, bis Shinji sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und ihr seine Zunge tief in den Mund stieß und ihrer hinterher jagte.   
  
Wehrend er sie wie ein Wildes Tier Küsste, fühlte sie etwas Hartes in seiner Hose das gegen sie drückte. Sie hob ihren Hintern etwas an damit ihre Hand platz hatte und fasste mit ihr zwischen seine Beine. Langsam tastete sie sich hoch, wobei sie zärtlich seine Erektion durch seine Unterhose streichelte. Als ihre Hand an seinem Bauch ankam schob Asuka sie in seine Unterhose. Sie umfasste seinen Schwanz und fing an ihn liebevoll mit ihrer Hand zu reiben.  
Asuka bewegte sich etwas zur Seite sodass sie nicht mehr auf ihm lag. Sie zog seine Unterhose runter bis sein Erregter Schwanz zum Vorschein kam. Erneut um-griff sie ihn mit ihrer Hand und fing an ihn wieder zu reiben. Sie küssten sich bereits nicht mehr und sie starrte sein von Lust verzehrtes Gesicht an.  
  
„Ah … Asuka … ich kann nicht … !“ brachte Shinji schwer Atmend hervor worauf sie ihm zu flüsterte: „Komm für mich, Shinji.“  
  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und kam. Asua sah sich ihre Hand an, an der etwas von Shinjis Sperma herunter lief. Das meiste landete jedoch auf seinem Bett. Nachdem sie sich die Hand mit Taschentüchern abgewischt hatte nahm sie Shinji an seiner Hand und führte ihn aus seinem Zimmer in ihres.  
  
„Deins ist ja jetzt schmutzig und meins ist ja eh größer und bequemer.“ sagte sie ihm als er fragte wohin sie ihn bringen wollte.  
  
„Von nun an musst du nicht mehr alleine Schlaffen Shinji.“


End file.
